


Человек Харви Спектера

by pino_cchio



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Harvey Specter is Not an Asshole, M/M, UST, and Mike Ross knows that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: «Пропавшая тринадцатая поправка, — думает Майк. — Нечто подобное, вероятно, высечено у меня на роду».





	1. Майк возвращается

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов, будет пополняться.

**Таймлайн: 1 сезон 10 серия.**  
_Майк злится. Харви привык._

Майк возвращается спустя десять минут. С сумкой через плечо он похож на студента, которым никогда не был и уже никогда не станет, потому что это глупо: врать, что тот закончил Гарвард и брать его на работу, а спустя полгода просить у Джессики денег на его обучение. У Джессики возникнут вопросы. У кого угодно возникнут вопросы, и Харви злится сам на себя за саму мысль, что настойчивым волчком крутится в голове с тех самых пор, как Тори сказала про Джейкобсона.

Это вообще глупо: Спектеру не за что чувствовать себя виноватым. Росс не был ребёнком, соглашаясь на работу, он не был ребёнком, принимая из рук Лолы поддельный диплом, он отнюдь не был им, копаясь в чужих документах и предлагая охраннику взятку. Предлагая _ему_ , Харви, дать взятку охраннику. Майк малость наивен, чудаковат и действительно не знает, когда остановиться, заткнуться, сменить тон и пойти вон, но он кто угодно, только не идиот.

Так что виноват здесь не Харви, совершенно точно нет, и он знает, прекрасно знает, что если дело дойдёт до разбирательства, то со двора попросят Росса, а не его, но _боги!_ Глупость глупостью, но кого он обманывает.

А Майк возвращается.

Возвращается и почти падает в кресло. Подаётся вперед, упирается локтями в бёдра и бьётся лбом о раскрытые ладони.

— Прости, — шепчет он скорее ковру, чем Спектеру.

— О, нет, не начинай, ты же так грандиозно хлопнул дверью, — ворчит Харви, откладывая в сторону бумаги.

Смотрит на растрёпанную макушку и не к месту думает, что протирать зад на велосипеде в брюках за шесть сотен баксов — богохульство. Стоит попросить Рэя подвозить до работы и Росса тоже или купить парню, наконец, машину: что-нибудь простое, разумеется, не дороже «Тойоты», но с кожаными креслами. Бензин, в конечном итоге, может оплачивать и фирма, оплачивает же она Рейчел проездной, так что…

— Я, убегая от полиции, влетел к тебе на собеседование с набитым травой кейсом, а ты предложил мне работу, — снова ковру, а не ему, бурчит Майк. — Как бы я отказался?

Харви прислоняется к спинке кресла и расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

— Я бы удивился.

— Чем я, в конечном итоге, отличаюсь от Стэна? — Росс поднимает голову, трёт воспалённые, больные от беспокойства глаза и разводит руками.

— Он точно не торговал наркотой, ты же его видел…

— Если кто-нибудь узнает…

— Не узнает.

— …Меня выставят со скандалом, и даже реши я пойти учиться…

— Майк.

— …Ни один университет в каком-нибудь грёбаном Луизвиле…

— В Луизвиле нет университета.

— …Не допустит меня до экзаменов! Я… — Харви тяжело выдыхает, и Майк, подорвавшись с места, качает головой. — Я зря на тебя кричу.

Смотрит то ли на баскетбольные мячи, то ли чуть выше, на сверкающий в ночной темноте город, и впервые за шесть безумных месяцев выглядит по-настоящему усталым. Словно не спал не только две предыдущих ночи, а не спал вообще с тех пор, как познакомился с Харви. Стоит тут, злой, напуганный и потерянный, и Спектер смущается раньше, чем говорит:

— У Стэна не было меня. У тебя есть.

Он не краснеет, конечно, но был бы Харви — Майком, то конечно бы покраснел.

Росс же теперь удивлён и, кажется, не до конца верит. Ему, наверное, стоит отрастить бороду, чтобы выглядеть чуть старше, чем он выглядит сейчас, может даже, стоит посоветовать ему хорошего мастера на углу четырнадцатой и пятой, или попросить Тома…

— Ух ты.

Спектер прикрывает глаза, жалея, что вообще открыл рот, и отворачивается.

— Обалдеть.

— Заткнись.

— Нет-нет, подожди, дай мне насладиться моментом, когда ещё удастся…

— Росс. Пошёл. Вон.

Несколько очень долгих секунд или минут (Харви не слишком уверен, он вообще не уверен, где кончается его терпение, когда речь заходит о Майке Россе и стоит ли серьёзно поговорить об этом да вот хоть с той же Донной) слышно только тихое гудение ламп и шорох чужого дыхания.

Чужого в кабинете вообще вдруг становится слишком много, и если его интересовала собственная точка невозврата, то, кажется, вот и она, и…

— Харви.

У Майка сотни интонаций. Он произносит его имя с тысячу раз за день и каждый из них по-новому, но вот так, тихо и с улыбкой, словно бы тайком, _вот так_ — впервые.

— Спасибо.

Майк больше не злится, а Харви никогда к этому, пожалуй, не привыкнет.

Через пять минут Майк возвращается снова: из кармана брюк выпал сотовый.

Харви отчего-то решает, что безнадёжно влип.


	2. Намного лучше

**Таймлайн: 1 сезон 11 серия.**  
_Майк Росс совершенно ненормальный комар._

Беспокойство Майка напоминает жужжащего посреди ночи комара: гудит над ухом, пока Харви не махнёт рукой, машет крыльями на глаза и каждый, каждый раз возвращается обратно. Не зарится на вытащенную из-под одеяла ногу, не интересуется обнажённым плечом — ему подавай лицо. Такого и прихлопнуть не жалко, но стоит Спектеру включить свет, Росс поднимает на него взгляд, отвлекаясь от распотрошённых папок, и даже смущается как-то не по-настоящему, словно за содеянное ему стыдно, но не слишком: его единственного Донна не разворачивает у порога кабинета, а значит, теоретически, и в документах порыться можно.

Так он, вероятно, думает.

Ещё он, совершенно _наверняка_ , вконец охамел, но Харви устал, немного выпил и чертовски проголодался.

И, признаться, сам не понял, как вместо дома попросил Рэя остановиться возле офиса, но стены «Пирсон Хардман» давно родные.

— Пицца?

Сложное выражение на лице Майка абсолютно точно стоит проделанного пути, и Харви прячет ухмылку за телефоном.

— Ты ешь пиццу? — растерянно роняет Росс и, опомнившись, поспешно кивает: — Да.

Возвращается к документам и без прежнего смущения информирует:

— Без грибов, но с оливками и цыпленком. Много сыра. И чтобы не очень остро!

Сразу подходящая шутка на ум не идёт, а потом уже поздно. Спектер делает заказ: без грибов с оливками и цыпленком, с неприличным количеством моцареллы Майку и пепперони себе, и, пока говорит, спиной чувствует пристальный, скребущий взгляд Росса. Тот словно не одежду — кожу живьём сдирает. И хорошо, ладно, тот всегда так сморит: дольше, чем положено, внимательней, чем требуется, но сейчас половина первого ночи, Харви расстроен и совсем немного пьян. А Майк… Это Майк.

Харви тоже ведь не железный.

— Клиффорд Даннер, — говорит он, кидая Россу папку, и садится напротив. — Займись им.

Майк снова _смотрит_. Долго, внимательно, откровенно, как будто бы совершенно не умеет лгать. Такое глупое восхищение, такая неуместная нежность, чего только нет в этом дурацком взгляде — Харви не стар, но чувствует себя старым. Старым и грязным, и недостойным, словно Кэмерон утащил его вслед за собой в вонючее, кишащее адскими тварями болото, и теперь он расплачивается за чужое враньё.

Он вязнет, всё глубже и глубже.

Он почти тонет, когда Майк спрашивает про свидетелей.

Он задыхается, когда курьер привозит пиццу.

Он едва ли жив, но Майк откусывает от огромного куска, жует с низким неприличным стоном и, вдруг притихнув, говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, что лучше, намного лучше, чем весь этот продажный сброд.

— Клиффорд Даннер с тобой бы поспорил.

— Со мной бы и ты сам с удовольствием поспорил, — легко соглашается Майк. — Но, эй, ты постоянно кое-что забываешь.

Харви приподнимает брови, без прежнего аппетита разглядывая лоснящуюся от жира пиццу, и в следующее мгновение забывает про неё совсем.

— Мне виднее, — поясняет Росс и толкает ему папку. — Вот. Начнём с этого.

Они сидят над документами всю ночь. На утро Харви понимает, что впервые в жизни у него в шкафу не оказалось запасного костюма.

А Майк Росс совершенно ненормальный комар.


	3. Шоколадные блюдца

**Таймлайн: 1 сезон 12 серия.**  
_Майк думает, что глаза у Харви похожи на два шоколадных блюдца._

Это не забавно, но синяк на скуле у Харви похож на кривой отпечаток напомаженных губ.

Фестончатый по краям, с жёлто-зелёным пятном посередине, на словно нарисованном лице он выглядит комично неуместно. Как если бы Майк припёрся в зал суда в толстовке и джинсах. Ну или сам Харви заявился на слушание в спортивном костюме, что совершенно невозможно, потому как, во-первых, этот сюжет наверняка есть среди его кошмаров, а, во-вторых, даже домашняя одежда Спектера сшита на заказ. Росс не строит предположения, он точно знает: видел среди бухгалтерских отчётов чек из ателье (сумма была пятизначной, и сначала Майк решил, что это первый взнос по кредиту — случайная шутка веселила его до конца рабочего дня).

Короче говоря, до сего момента Майк вообще не мог себе представить, что Харви может с кем-то подраться, и только поэтому, прислонившись возле него к капоту машины, смотрит вслед уезжающей вместе с Клиффордом машине и непредусмотрительно брякает:

— Тебя ведь никогда раньше не били по лицу.

Харви заламывает бровь с видом оскорблённого до глубины души человека и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Это необходимый навык? Я, кажется, упустил эту строчку в требованиях к кандидату.

— Это часть взросления.

— То есть тот парень, что дубасил тебя в школе, преследовал педагогические цели?

Майк глупо моргает, в очередной раз не понимая, каким образом Харви вновь обернул разговор против него, и недоверчиво хмурится.

— С чего ты взял…

— Брось, это очевидно, — отмахивается Спектер. — Ты до старших классов наверняка отставал в росте и весе, любил учиться, возможно, заикался и точно не играл в баскетбол. Разумеется, тебя кто-то бил.

— Он был на полторы головы выше и вдвое толще, и это совершенно точно не делало ему чести… — запальчиво тараторит Майк и осекается, напоровшись на торжествующий взгляд Харви. Вздёргивает подбородок и, словно зеркало, копирует позу Спектера. — И я не заикался. А ты, судя по всему, был капитаном какой-нибудь школьной команды с ватагой поклонниц за спиной.

— И поклонников, — как ни в чём не бывало соглашается Харви, и Росс на несколько очень долгих мгновения вообще забывает, о чём они говорят. — Так что ты прав, по лицу мне не прилетало, но в нескольких передрягах я был не слишком удачлив.

Проклятое «поклонников» перестаёт звенеть в ушах, и Майк всем корпусом поворачивается к Спектеру.

— Ты за кого-то вступался?

Занятное дело: он вздрагивает одновременно с Харви, и тот таращится на него до того удивлённо, что Майку хочется начать оправдываться. Ему, признаться, и в голову не пришло, что обидчиком мог быть и сам Спектер — большое ли дело на пике популярности макнуть нескольких школьных изгоев головой в унитаз. Нетрудно представить, каким он был в школе, и стой на месте Харви кто угодно другой, такой же великолепный, Росс бы так и подумал.

Но это _Харви_. Возмутительно уверенный и неуверенный в себе Харви Спектер, который при всей своей отвратительной гениальности имеет вовсе не очаровательную привычку не ждать ничего взамен и ставить себе в вину то, в чём не виноват и никогда не был. На счастье, знают об этом не многие: не по профессии огромное сердце он прячет под пиджаком и старательно душит галстуком, так сразу и не разглядишь, но стоит разок обернуться при выходе из кабинета (или ворваться на собеседование с кейсом, набитым наркотиками), и всё становится очевидным.

Должно быть, он прогулял несколько лекций в Гарварде, на которых как раз учили, как именно вытравить из себя человека.

Майк не знает, Майк лекции в Гарварде не посещал, но берутся же откуда-то такие, как Кайл.

— Моему младшему брату часто доставалось, — говорит, кажется, вечность спустя Харви.

Росс ждёт, но больше тот не произносит ни слова. Смотрит по-прежнему на дорогу, где уже нет ни машины, ни даже пыли из-под колёс, и выглядит отчего-то ужасающе грустным.

Майку хочется хлопнуть его по плечу. Сжать локоть. Предложить обняться (Харви поднимет его на смех, стоит признать, да и Майк ни за что не предложит, что за глупости). Но просто продолжает сидеть рядом, на капоте машины, ещё минуту, три, пять. И когда Харви, наконец, поднимается, поправляет пиджак, словно застёгивает броню, Росс неожиданно для себя выпаливает:

— Ты охренительно крут.

Глаза у Харви делаются похожими на два шоколадных блюдца, и это, однозначно, самое нелепое сравнение, которое когда-либо приходило Майку в голову.

Обратно в офис они едут молча.

Харви улыбается.


	4. Со стороны

**Таймлайн: 2 сезон 3 серия.**  
_Майк рассуждает о чужой доброте, Харви — о границах дозволенного._

Майку вдруг кажется, что Харви слишком добрый для этой работы.

Мысль приходит и больше не уходит.

Он сидит напротив бабушки, уставившись куда-то чуть выше её плеча, поражённый и обескураженный, словно из шкафчика с таблетками на него вместо злосчастного «Плавикса» вывалился пыльный мешок, и почти смеётся, потому как _ну серьёзно_. Они не первый день знакомы, и Росс лажает, конечно, когда не сразу видит подкинутые под ноги грабли, но чтобы насолить Спектеру намеренно — это он никогда и ни за что. Кому другому по просьбе Харви — да, пожалуйста, только скажите «фас». Он поноет, конечно, покапризничает, порассуждает о морали, но дело сделает. Однако нужно быть совсем конченным, чтобы не понимать: если и есть у него среди кровожадных акул союзники, то это Харви.

Вот так бескомпромиссно и даже абсурдно — будь на месте Спектера кто угодно другой, такой же замечательный, он бы скорее съел собственный галстук, чем рисковал бы костюмом, шкурой и миллионами ради сомнительной авантюры с Майком Россом, хоть трижды доморощенным гением. Себе дороже.

Так, вероятно, думал бы любой здравомыслящий человек. И Майк первым кинет камень в того, кто скажет, что Харви недостает здравого смысла, но если порассуждать наедине с самим собой и прийти к определённым непечатным выводам, то… Спектер неуместно добр для этой работы.

Должно быть, с лицом у него становится совсем не хорошо, потому как бабушка вдруг замолкает и скептически заламывает бровь.

— Беги уже. В наследство ты, считай, вписан.

Россу бы возмутиться, но на это нет ни времени, ни желания, и он, улыбнувшись во весь рот, подскакивает со стула, едва не опрокинув тот на пол.

— Я надеюсь, этот Харви того стоит.

Майк цепляет носком ботинка невысокий порог и больно бьётся локтем о дверной косяк.

— Что?

— Ничего. Беги.

Лукавый огонёк в глазах старушки настораживает, но на часах уже половина одиннадцатого: либо он едет сейчас, либо Харви вовсе не пустит его на порог.

Такси останавливается по первому взмаху рукой. И в этом тоже Спектер прав: важно правильно махнуть.

 

* * *

Чарли, консьерж, кивает ему снисходительно и как будто бы с насмешкой.

Он называет его по имени, выглядит отчего-то позабавленным и совсем немного любопытным, и, вероятно, Россу стоит побеспокоиться, но всё, о чём он думает, это внезапно открытый доступ к лифту. Стеклянная кабинка едет прямо в пентхаус, и Майку до чёртиков интересно, какого это, из вестибюля попадать сразу в дом. Но ещё он внезапно вспоминает, что он Харви не друг и не родственник, и заявляться без приглашения не просто под дверь, а сразу в гостиную — не то неуместная наглость, не то не менее гадкий намёк.

Последнее приходит ему в голову, когда двери лифта закрываются, и Чарли улыбается ему напоследок, ободряюще и совсем немного сально. Предательская краска заливает и шею, и щёки, Майк понимает, где он, и совсем не помнит, зачем.

Но точно знает, _как_ это выглядит, и вываливается под ноги Харви красный, как рак, с нелепо распахнутым ртом.

— Чарли думает, что я с тобой сплю.

Харви откусывает от блестящего красного яблока и медленно перелистывает страницу какого-то журнала. На нём домашние брюки и свитер — всё из кашемира, и не то чтобы Майк знал наверняка, но был почти в этом уверен. Харви смотрит на него: недоумённо, возмущённо и как будто бы даже с опаской. Смотрит так долго, что Майк всерьёз думает молча развернуться и уйти, пока Спектер не счёл вторжение в личную жизнь достаточным поводом для увольнения. Он _смотрит_ , и в этих дурацких брюках, таком же дурацком свитере, с влажными после душа волосами выглядит восхитительно трогательно.

И обречённо, пожалуй.

— Ты за этим пришёл? — с сомнением покосившись на графин с виски, спрашивает он.

— Нет, — мотает головой Майк, и вся смелость летит в трубу. — Я пришёл сказать, что ты слишком добрый для этой работы.

Несколько очень долгих секунд Харви выглядит так, словно у него болят все зубы разом. И это ладно, это нормально, он в пятидесяти процентах случаев выглядит так, стоит Россу зайти к нему в кабинет, но сейчас это почти _мука_.

Росс даже извиняется.

Ну как — почти.

Топчется у самого лифта и расслабляется весь, разом, стоит Харви кивнуть на кресло напротив и с плохо скрываемым недоверием во взгляде протянуть ему гранёный стакан.

На утро у Чарли, конечно, будут вопросы.

Но покажите Майку того, у кого хватит смелости их задать.


End file.
